A Different Taste
by RKOCena19
Summary: This is the story about three couples and their lives together. Everything was perfect for them until some people start to ruin their happy lives of being together. This summary is kind of bad. Centon Evtista Cody/Ted Other pairings Contains Rape Violence etc


**This is another new story and this time it is about Centon, Evtista and Cody/Ted. It will start with Evtista first and then the main couple will be Centon from there onwards! I hope you guys will like more of my stories!**

**Evan Bourne sighed and tried to lift up the weights on his own. But he was not strong enough to do it and after a few moments of struggling with them, he dropped them to the ground and sat up, breathing heavily. He was tired of being at the Gym already and it had only been ten minutes. Evan didn't have any faith in himself at becoming the WWE Champion. It was his dream. But he knows that he will never get it. Not like how his best friend, Rey Mysterio did. They were both high-flyers and the WWE Universe absolutely loved the both of them. Especially the kids in the crowd. Rey was shorter than Evan, but he never let that be an issue for him and he has become one of the greatest wrestlers of all time. Evan always saw Rey as a legend.**

**"This will never work," He muttered, pissed off at himself. "I just can't do this. I'm not as strong as the other guys. I don't know why I am doing this at all? Why am I?"**

**The normally cheerful, smiley, positive Evan Bourne was at his end and he couldn't hold onto his dream anymore. How can he ever get the one thing he wanted the most?**

**Evan's lip quivered and he picked up his bottle of water, taking a sip from it. Then he quietly started to sob sadily. He couldn't hold back his tears, besides it was 6.10am in the morning and everyone doesn't come to the Gym until 7am. So Evan was all alone and he wanted to train by himself. But he knew that his process wasn't going to be of any use to him in WWE.**

**"Hey," a voice behind him boomed at him, making him jump up from his seat. "Woah, we're jumping a lot today, aren't we?"**

**Evan turned around and saw that it was the tall, muscular, tattooed Batista, who was smiling down at the smaller, younger man and Evan bit his lip in embarrassment. Batista placed his bag down besides Evan's and took his black and white shirt off in front of Evan. Evan blushed at the site of Batista's biceps and his sexy six-pack. Evan turned even more red thinking about it and he turned away from him quickly.**

**What is wrong with me? He thought, frustrated at himself. I've seen Batista's body so many times. So why am I being so awkward around him now? I just don't get it...**

**Batista notices that Evan was paced around nervously and he smirked. "Evan, are you alright?" He asked and grinned when Evan stared at him with wide eyes. "Why are you so jumpy? Did I do something wrong?"**

**Evan was startled by the question and his eyes darted to his side, to avoid eye contact with Batista. "N-no, i-it's not you," Evan was stuttering very nervously. "I-I-I was just t-thinking about something. T-that's all. R-really!"**

**Batista laughed at the young man and he started to stretch. Evan was wanted to leave but he knew that Batista would tell him to stay and Evan would feel guilty if he didn't. Evan decided to do some more weight-lifting and to just test himself. Evan laid back down, sighing sadily and closed his eyes for a few moments.**

**When he opened them again, he saw Batista staring right in his face, Evan let out a small scream and accidentally head butted Batista really hard.**

**"Ow!" Batista swore, touching his forehead and winced in pain. "What the hell did you do that for?"**

**"Ouch..." Evan was rubbing his head and stared up at Batista. "Me? What about you being right in my face? Why'd you do that, Batista?"**

**Batista sighed. "Because you looked so cute laying there with your eyes closed..." He shrugged and answered honestly.**

**"H-huh? Evan could feel himself going red again. "I was cute?"**

**Batista's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what he had just said. "Wait, that's not..." He was at a lost for words and decided to give up trying to lie to the young high-flyer. "Yes... You are cute, Evan. Everyone thinks you are and so do I... I'm just too embarrassed to tell you..."**

**Evan showed his sweet, dreamy smile for the first time and Batista's heart melted at the site of it. He just loved that smile of his the most and it was a charming one to die for. Literally. The other guys would go nuts over Evan's smile and fight and argue with each other about who should go out with Evan and who deserves him the most. The only ones who wouldn't fight over him was Evan's best friend, Rey who was in a relationship with a guy from Texas, Batista himself as he didn't want anyone to find out that he likes Evan, Batista's best friend, CM Punk who was more interested in Batista than Evan, Randy Orton was in love with Evan but always stayed away from conflicts and lastly, John Cena who has a close friendship with Evan and nothing more.**

**"Batista?" Evan waved his hand in front of Batista's face and Batista snapped out of his thoughts. "Do you want to get a bite with me? I'm starving!"**

**Batista scratched the back of his head. "Okay, sure," He nodded. "Where do you want to go then?"**

**Evan jumped up and his grin grew widen. "I want to go to Beef & Burgers!" he was hopped around like a little kid. "Randy always takes me there and it's so fun hanging out with him! I wonder where he is? He's late..."**

**Batista notices the sign of worry on the young man's face. "We can wait," he suggested, but there was a sign of jealous in his voice as he said that. "Don't worry, Evan. I'm sure he just stuck in traffic or something. He'll be here soon..."**

**Evan didn't look convinced. "Alright..." He said, uncertainly. "We can wait for him... Sure!"~Randy Orton ran into the gym, panting breathlessly. He was annoyed at being late to take Evan out to Beef & Burgers and he was annoyed at his ex-wife and his lawyer. They have been divorced for six years and Randy wants custody of their daughter. But his ex-wife, Sam, being the bitch that she is, had to get the court and lawyers involved in their own mess. His lawyer called earlier and spoke to him for almost an hour about the case and how they may be losing this one. Randy hoped that they wasn't, otherwise he wouldn't be able to see his precious, beloved daughter again, because Sam was deciding to live with the man that she cheated on Randy with in Mexico... Randy could never let that happen! Randy looked around the gym and couldn't see Evan anywhere. He scratched his head in confusion. That's strange, he thought. Evan is always the waiting type, he'd wait for hours if anyone is late and he is the most patient guy that I know. Maybe he's having a shower?**

**"Randy?" Evan touched his shoulder and made him jumped in surprise. "Woah! Are you okay, Randy? You look tired."**

**"R-really I do?" Randy cleared his throat and showed a small smile to him. "My lawyer called me earlier... Nevermind! I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry for being so late..."**

**Evan smiled brightly at him. "That's alright, Rands," Evan cooed his nickname for Randy at him and made Randy blush slightly. "Anyway, we were going to be to Beef & Burgers with you!"**

**"We?" Randy raised an eyebrow in question. "What are you talking about?"Batista moved out from behind Randy and smile mischievously at him. "Me!" **

**He ruffled Randy's growing, spiky hair and Randy frowned in annoyance at him touching his hair. "Oh, Randy! You look so cute when you get mad! You're adorable!"**

**Randy took a deep breath calmly. "Am not," He muttered. "Why are you coming with us anyway?"**

**Batista put his hands on his hips and stared at Randy, who raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Well, he suggested that I should go with you and him," He pointed at the cheerful Evan bouncing around in front of the both of them. "And I didn't want to let him down. I mean, come on, Randy! Would you do that to this guy?"**

**"No." Randy answered quickly as he knew that Batista was right. "Alright. Shall we get going then?"**

**"Yay! Come on, Batista!" Evan grabbed Batista by arm, literally dragging him out of the gym and Randy followed close behind. "Let's order lots of expensive food!"**

**"Huh?" Batista was puzzled. "Don't you get breakfast?"**

**Evan grinned widely at him. "Randy treats me to a lot of expensive food!" He giggled. "He's so great and I love him!"**

**Randy twitched at the 'I love him' part as he felt Batista's cold stare burn off him like a fire. Randy just hope that it would get any worst than this...~It got more worse than Randy thought it would...**

**When the three of them entered Beef & Burgers, well Evan completely dragged Batista in with Randy slowly wandering in behind them. Randy felt a chill go down his spine and looked behind him but no one was there. He turned back to the other two and watched Evan talk excitedly to Batista as they were waiting for a waitress to set a table for them. Randy sighed.**

**Then someone wrapped their arms around his chest and said, "Randy! I've missed you so much!"**

**Randy frowned as he realized who it was. "Cody," He struggled out of his hug. "Have you been following me again?"**

**Cody Rhodes smiled mischievously at the older man and moved closer to Randy's face, making him blush. "So what, Randy?" He whispered into his ear and licked Randy's neck, making him jumped back into Batista. "Ha! You're too easy, Randy!"**

**Randy felt Batista's hands grip onto his shoulders and Randy looked up at him. Batista have a serious expression on his face and he was not impressed with the move Cody had just pulled on Randy. Cody just laughed and wandered pass them to join his boyfriend, Ted DiBiase who was sitting already at a table by himself.**

**Batista could feel that Randy was tensing up under his grip and Batista let him go. Evan moved over to Randy and asked if he was okay. Randy nodded and the waitress called them to a table with a group of three people and some free seats. As the three walked over to the table, Randy froze when he saw who was sitting at the table with his best friend John Cena and CM Punk.**

**His ex-wife, Sam... She was happily talking with John. And it made Randy feel sick to his stomach...**

**"What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, making everyone in Beef & Burgers shocked and surprised at his outburst. "How can you be talking to this bitch, John?! I thought you were my friend, you jerk!"**

**Randy ran out of the place and John got up, going after him. Cody and Ted stared at each other, CM Punk was amazed by what happened and Sam just gaped after his ex-husband.**

**"E-Excuse us," Evan bowed at her and he and Batista followed after John and Randy...~"Randy!" John panted and had finally rushed up to Randy in the park. "What was that all about back there?"**

**"You know why, John..." Randy was shaking and he started to cry. "That bitch has been putting me through hell and I may be losing my precious daughter because of her!"**

**"Randy..." John was speechless as he watched him cry.**

**"John, I'm so lonely..." He collapsed to his knees and sobbed loudly. "I don't have anyone... No one loves me or wants to be with me... I'm..."**

**"No!" John grabbed him and hugged him close to him. "You're not alone, Randy! Because I love you with all my heart! And I will never ever leave you!"**

**"John..." Randy stared up at him and show a smile. "T-Thank you so much..."**

**John nodded and kissed the young brunette on the forehead, holding him while he let out his tears. Evan and Batista were watching from a distance and they nodded at each other in understanding. **

**Randy has finally found the one true love that he wanted in his life...**


End file.
